Analysis of 867 patients over 30 years of age with fatal coronary artery disease. Disclosed that the mean age of the 667 men was 60 years and that of the 200 women, 68 years. 393 (45%) of the 867 patients died from age 31 to 60 years (343 [87%] were men and 50 [13%] were women . The percentage of women progressively increased in the 3 decades aged 61-70, 71-80 and 81-90 years. Of the 256 patients aged 61 to 70 years, 53 (21%) were woman and 203 (79%) were men; of the 161 patients aged 71 to 80 years, 65 (40%) were women and 96 (60%) were men, and of the 51 patients aged 81 to 90 years, 28 (55%) were women and 23 (45%) were men.